Electronic book readers, tablet computers, wireless telephones, laptop computers, and other electronic devices typically include one or more audio sensors, audio sources, and other components configured to enhance the user experience. Such audio components typically undergo a series of performance tests to ensure that they are capable of adequately performing various tasks associated with the use of the electronic device. For instance, manufacturers may test the frequency response and/or other acoustic characteristics of audio sensors to ensure that such audio sensors are suitable for use in the respective electronic devices. Additionally, manufacturers may test the total harmonic distortion and/or other acoustic characteristics of various audio sources to ensure that such audio sources are also suitable for use in the electronic devices. However, it may be difficult for known testing systems to determine such acoustic characteristics with sufficient accuracy and/or efficiency.